


Lemon

by Crowgirl



Series: Ordinary Things [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: ‘But how am I supposed to get anything done knowing you’re in here all covered in lemon filling?’
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Dustin Henderson
Series: Ordinary Things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079279
Kudos: 8
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 Day 8 prompt: Lemon.

Dustin can hear Steve in the kitchen, humming to himself, the clatter of a bowl coming out of the cupboard, the fridge door opening. It’s all really rather distracting from the grading he’s meant to be doing. 

‘Oh, good, good, good…’ He hears Steve say before the fridge door closes and he hears the click of the oven going on. 

Dustin drops his glasses on the stack of tests and rubs at his eyes. ‘What’re you doing?’

‘Nothin’,’ Steve calls back. Accompanied as it is by the clear sound of eggs being cracked, it’s not entirely convincing. 

Dustin shoves himself back from his desk and goes to lean in the kitchen doorway. Steve’s humming again, some sort of disjointed Metallica medley, and Dustin can’t help smiling. ‘Okay, I’ll be more specific. What are you making?’ 

Steve shoots him a wink. ‘Lemon meringue pie.’ 

‘Oh, is this one of your recipes from when you lived with Julia?’ It’s a running joke that Steve had watched so much Julia Child and Jacques Pepin in his first apartment that they had basically been his roommates. 

‘Yup.’ Steve scoops up a spoonful of lemon filling and comes across to Dustin, his free hand carefully cupped beneath the spoon to prevent leaving a sticky trail. ‘Here.’ 

‘Mmm -- yup, Julia taught you well.’ 

Steve snorts, kisses Dustin stickily on the cheek, and goes back to his bowls.

‘But how am I supposed to get anything done knowing you’re in here all covered in lemon filling?’


End file.
